Supernova Showdown
The Supernova Showdown is a battle that occurred in the New World between Hellsing D. Nero, Eustass Kid, and Trafalgar D. Water Law. History Early Stages Nero met up with the Kid Pirates and told Kid that he would not allow Kid to go after Red Haired Shanks. Kid told Nero that if he gets in his way, he will kill him no questions asked. Nero told Eustass Kid to go ahead and try it. Nero attacks and they fire multiple cannon shots at Kid and his crew. Kid retaliated by using his Magnetism to fire back those cannon shots. Law and the Heart Pirates intervene before the battle started. Law told Nero that there was no point in fighting Kid, Kid told Law that if he interfered in there fight then he would kill him. Law decided that if he could not stop their fight, he would kill them both. Nero, Kid, and Law land on an island that ironical had alot of metal, they get ready for battle. Battle Nero going into his Half-Fenrir form and attack Kid. He punched Kid in the jaw and sent him tumbling. He then attacked Law before he could create his "Room". They trade blow for blow, Claws vs Sword for a little until Kid creates a huge fist out of metal he gathered and attacked them both. Law kicked Nero into the way and Nero was pounded by the metal fist. Law created his "Room" and chopped up Kid's giant hand and sent the chunks flying at Nero. Nero dodged the chunks and used Genocide Cutter on both Kid and Law. After being hit, Kid decided to attack law with a sword, Law switched Nero and himself so kid ended up stabbing Nero right through the chest. Nero faltered and fell on the floor. Thinking him to be dead, Law and Kid continue to fight. Kid and Law go blow for blow, until Nero gets back up, stating that Kid missed his vitals. Nero uses his attack "Fenrir" in conjunction with both Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki with such power that it causes the island to break apart, also intimidating and stunning both Law and Kid. Nero took the opportunity to attack them both. Kicking Law away and beating up Kid. However, Nero had been in his Fenrir form for too long and started to become violent and completely uncontrollable. Because of this, Kid and Law agreed that they had to take out Nero before eachother. They teamed up against Nero and temporarily knocked him down. Law and Kid continued to fight but Law used up his Ope Ope no Mi too much started to lose his stamina. Nero got back up and kicked Law, ran over to him and started beating him and finished him with his "Inu Maki" technique, knocking Law unconscious. He then went after Kid. Kid managed to temporarily hold Nero off by levitating and throwing large amounts of metal at him. He levitated 6 swords and impaled Nero's body. However, pure rage kept Nero from faltering and finished Kid with a flurry of three attacks, "Inu Maki" "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer" and "Wolf Fang Fist". Once kid was finished, Nero turned back into his normal form and gave into his injuries, passing out. The battle was finished, with Nero being declared the winner. Category:One Piece Battle Category:Fanon Story